Shikamaru And Sakura: Intelligent Combination
by KingShikamaruNara
Summary: Shikamaru has had a crush on Sakura since the day Orochimaru attacked The Hidden Leaf, and now finally he will have his chance to show her how he feels.
1. Intelligent Combination: Redux

Hello! I am back finally, and I am re-releasing this story as "Intelligent Combination: Redux", now that I am much more experinced. My new account is named "ghostlyTrickster", and I will begin to write once again. please share any and all feed back and I will be adding new and exciting parts to the story. So please enjoy! I hope you all love this new remastered version.


	2. Peeping Shikamaru

_One day, Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting at Ichiraku Ramen, eating lunch before they have to finish their mission of being Shizune's personal assistant for a day..._

"I love Ichikaru Ramen... The Miso Ramen is the best!" _Shouts Naruto before he slurps down the last bit of his Ramen._

"Yeah... It's pretty good..." _replies Shikamaru with his normal, care free look._

_Naruto and Shikamaru sit and relax while eating, until Sakura shows up._

"Naruto... Shikamaru... Shizune needs you two... she said hurry up... well, one of you anyway..."

"Wait... one of us?" asks Shikamaru.

"Yeah... one of you will help Shizune... and the other will help me at the hospital."

_Shikamaru and Naruto both had the same thought. "I'll be the one to help Sakura!"_

"So you two decide and then come with me..." _Sakura stands there with her hands on her hips._

"Naruto... there's only one way to settle this... Ra-Shem-Bo..."

"Okay... Shikamaru...3...2...1...Go!"

_Naruto has siccors and Shikamaru has... rock..._

"Haha... to bad Naruto... I win... So I'll be going with Sakura..."

_Shikamaru and Sakura go to the hospital. Shikamaru and Sakura are sitting in her office..._

"Okay Shikamaru... We need to change... I'll change first... your uniform are over there... I'll be out in a second."

_Sakura enters the Bathroom and Shikamaru notices the door to the bathromm isn't fully closed. He peaks into the crack of the door without making any noise. He sees Sakura with no shirt or bra and is putting on her uniform. He watches till she's fully dressed. He then sees her zip up her Medical Ninja Shirt. He sits down really fast and acts relaxed._

"Huh? Shikamaru? Why are you all flustered... your face is red..."

"Um... I'm okay. it's just hot in your office..."

"It's not really hot... well... Just change and get ready... okay?"

"Shikamaru gets dressed and comes out of the bathroom.

"Aww... Shikamaru you look cute like that..."

"Whatever... but I'm not putting on the hat..."

"Fine... well let's go..."

_They walk down the hall towards the Employee Lounge Room. They are talking before they get there._

"So what am I doing today?"

"Well, Shikamaru... don't freak... but you will be my nurse..."

_Shikamaru interupts with a loud groana and deep sigh._

"Of coarse... I have to be a nurse... great..."

"Stop whining... it won't be to bad... if you do a good job... I'll have a reward for you at Lunch time."

("What am I, a dog?") "Okay... fine..."

"Alright... first we will be taking care of a injured Jonin..."

_Shikamaru was about to have a long day..._


	3. Lunch Break

_After working all day with Sakura... Shikamaru is exhausted... he sits down at a table with a tray of food. He looks at his food and thinks he saw it move... He sorta lost his appitite. Just then Sakura appears and is holding something behind her back._

"Huh? Sakura? What do you want... more help?" _Shikamaru says in a irritated voice..._

"Hehehe..." _Sakura giggles while standing next to Shikamaru with her hands behind her back..._

"What's so funny, Sakura?"

_Again, Sakura just giggles._

"I have a treat for you... to thank you for helping so much... I hope you like it..."

_Sakura hands Shikamaru a rectangular object wraped in a pink and red hankerchief._

"What's this?"

"It's a homemade box lunch... I made it myself."

_Shikamaru opens the box and finds cut up Miso Braised Mackeral and Vinager flavored seaweed._

"Allright!! How'd you know these are my favorite food?!"

"Well... when you became a Jonin... you orderd only thoses two things... and I thought that you might like them."

"Sakura... I love them... Thank you so much!!"

_Shikamaru eats his special box lunch while smiling the entire time... When they are walking up the stairs to go back to work, Shikamaru is talking to Sakura._

"Thanks again, that food was delicous... you cook better than my mom..."

"Really? Thanks... I didn't know it was that good."

_Just then, Shikamaru gives Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek and as soon as his lips touch her cheek... he forgets about the top stair and falls and cracks his jaw off the floor. Sakura, who was blushing, but then was real worried about Shikamaru._

"Shikamaru!! Are you okay?!" _She helps him up and sees his chin is bleeding. "Shikamaru... come here..." Sakura puts some antibiotic cream on it and then puts a band-aid on it._

"Is that better Shikamaru? How about this?" _Sakura kisses him on the chin. Shikamaru blushes and looks at Sakura... Sakura looks into his eyes._

_Shikamaru then slowly goes in to kiss her... they kiss for a few seconds then Shikamaru and Sakura both step back, blushing._

"Um... Shikamaru... I think I love you..."

"..." _Shikamaru is silent, until he looks into her eyes._ "I love you too."

_Later... once their shift is over... it's eight p.m. and Shikamaru walks Sakura home, at the doorstep... Shikamaru kisses her again, but Sakura's mom opens the door while they are kissing._

"Aww... How sweet Sakura..."

_Sakura and Shikamaru back up, blushing.._

"Mom!!"

"So, what's your name?"

"Um... Shikamaru Nara... Mam..."

"Oh so your the Nara boy that became a chunin and a Jonin before any of your classmates. You seem like a nice boy..."

"Mom." _Sakura says in a pouty voice._

"Oh, well, I should go, don't want Sakura any angrier. Goodnight Shikamaru."

"Yeah... goodnight Shika-Kun."

"Goodnight Sakura-Chan..."

_Shikamaru walks home and heads straight to bed... and dreams of Sakura..._


	4. Ino Intervenes

_The next day, Shikamaru wakes up in his bedroom, after dreaming about Sakura, he has what every guy get when they dream about the woman they love. He wakes up to Ino shaking him violently._

"Get up you lazy basterd!!"

"Ino... Maybe we shouldn't bother him."

_Ino slaps him._ "What the fuck, Ino?!" _Shikamaru yells._

"Get up Shikamaru, I know what you did yesterday with billboard brow!!"

_Shikamaru gets up._ "So what?! I'm allowed to do what I want!! _Shikamaru gets up and Ino begins to blush, Choji looks away._

"Huh? What?! What's wrong?"

"Shi...Shikamaru... Look... down..."

_Shikamaru looks down and something is coming out of the front of his boxers. Ino is staring._

"I-Ino!!" _Shikamaru grabs his blanket and covers himself..._

"Wow Shikamaru... your..., nevermind... just get dressed."

_Choji and Ino leave but on his way out, Choji says,_ "Jeez Shikamaru, thinking of Sakura like that already?"

_They leave and Shikamaru gets dressed except for his Jonin vest. He goes out into the kitchen where Choji is eating breakfest Yoshino (Shikamaru's mom.) Made him and Ino and Yoshino are talking, Shikamaru saw this and thought she was talking to her about Sakura, because Shikamaru knows Yoshino wants him to date Ino... but Shikamaru wants nothing to do with Ino anymore than friends..._

"Shikamaru, Ino tells me you are dating Sakura Haruno... is this true?"

"Ugh... What... am I gonna be in trouble?"

_Then there is a knock at the door._ "I got it."

_Ino answers the door and Shikamaru sees pink but is too tired to see anything else... he rubs his eyes and sees the beautiful form of Sakura Haruno... Shikamaru blushes just a little._

"Ino? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to knock some sense in to Shikamaru. What are you doing here?"

"Well,Shikamaru and I were supposed to go out and have lunch and tea today."

"Sakura..." _Shikamaru pushes Ino outa the way..._

"Hi Shikamaru..." _Sakura blushes..._

_Shikamaru's mom stands behind Shikamaru._

"So, your Sakura? You have pretty hair, Sakura."

"Thank you, um..."

"Call me Yoshino. So you are going to be getting some lunch with my son?"

"Yes man."

"Well... Have fun."

"What?! I thought you weren't gonna let them go!" _shouts Ino._

"Well, Sakura is a nice girl... and I think she will take care of my son."

"Thank you Shikamaru's mother..." _Sakura does a quick bowing motion._

"Thanks mom..." _Shikamaru slips on his ninja shoes, and his Jonin vest and runs out the door holding Sakura's hand and runs down the hall._

"Shikamaru!!" _Ino yells._

_Outside, Shikamaru and Sakura are walking down the street._

"Sorry about that, Sakura."

"It's alright... your mom is nice... she thought my hair was pretty."

"Really? I thought she dind't want me dating anyone but Ino... I guess you seem like a nice young girl to her..."

_Sakura blushes. _"Your such a dork, Shikamaru."

"W-What... oh yeah, whatever, let's go..."


	5. Sakura's Father

Shikamaru and Sakura sat down at "Hidden Leaf Tea" and ordered two orders of sweet dumplings and two orders of sweet tea. Shikamaru is sitting next to Sakura. They are sitting waiting for their order.

"So Sakura, Hows work at the hospital without a "nurse"?"

"Eh... It's troublesome as you would say..."

"Humph... I guess so..."

They sit in wait and after five minutes, their order comes and they begin to eat. Sakura is about to take a bite of dumpling when Shikamaru snatches it away from her.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"Here... let me help." Shikamaru feeds Sakura and she takes a small bite...

Two hours later, Shikamaru and Sakura head to Sakura's house... They go in and they go into her bedroom. Shikamaru sits down on her bed. She is sitting next to him.

"Hey Shikamaru, Do you wanna watch a movie?" Asks Sakura.

"Not really, I'd much rather just lay down next to you." Shikamaru kisses Sakura and they layback kissing. Shikamaru gets on top of her and begins to Make-Out with her. After a few minutes, they hear a movie play. It's "Don't Mess With The Zohan"

"Shikamaru! I think it's my parents."

They hear in the backround, "Disco, Disco, hugh, hugh."

Shikamaru jumps out the window, but gets caught by his Vest on a nail on the windowsil, Sakura's dad walks in, but dosen't notice Shikamaru's vest hanging from the ledge. Shikamaru is 15 ft from the ground. His vest begins to tear.

"Hey Sakura, wanna watch a movie with your father."

"Um... No dad..."

"Sakura... Why are you so flustered looking... your face is red."

Shikamaru's vest is tearing more...

"No reason dad... it's just hot..."

"Well... If you wanna..."

Shikamaru's vest tears and he falls to the ground, screaming.

"Ahhhhhh!!"

Shikamaru hits the ground and part of his vest is still hanging.

"What was that!?" asks Sakura's dad.

He looks out and sees Shikamaru laying on the ground, with his back bleeding...

"Sakura!! What was a boy doing in your room...?"

"I'm 16 dad... and..."

"You know what... nevermind... he's bleeding... come on Sakura..."

Sakura and her father go outside... Shikamaru is unconcious...


	6. Threatened Love

Shikamaru is laying on the ground, half dead from the fall, Sakura rushes out with her father. And Shikamaru relises how much trouble he's in...

"Hav... to... Mo... Mo..." (Trying to get up.)

"Shikamaru! No!" (Sakura sits on her knees next to Shikamaru.) "Your gonna do more damage then there already is... "

"I... Hav...e... To...E...e...esc...ape!" (Shikamaru begins to crawls away but Sakura stops him.)

"Moron I told you to stop!!" (Sakura punches him on the head, leaving a huge bump.)

"Gahhhh..." (Shikamaru collapses.)

"Shikamaru! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

(Sakura's dad kneels down and looks down and looks at Shikamaru.)

"Your... Shikamaru of The Nara Clan? Well... Your a Jonin, right?"

"Y.. Yea... Yes... Sir..." (Cough Cough)

"Relax boy... I know you didn't do anything with my little girl... Boy... your back is bleeding... Sakura, use some of your Ninjutsu..."

"Allright..." (Sakura tries to heal his back and heals it s about 75)

"I... I thin... k... I... Br...Brok...e...My...le...le...leg..."

"Uh oh... Sakua... can ypu do anything about that?"

"I dunno... I'll try..." (Sakura begins to try and heal his leg... Shikamaru calms down and becomes cool, calm, and collected like always...)

"Sakura... OW!! Be more gentle... Sheesh... your as roughas Ino when it comes to healing..."

"WHAT!? I am not like iss Ino pig!!"

(Sakura's Dad thinks to himself.) ("Good going Shikamaru, Sakura is really touchy about that... I won't hear the end of this now... Sigh)

"Ow! Be careful you clutz!"

(Sakura smacks his leg.)

"OW OW OW OW!! Whydid you do that?!"

"Cause I wanted to!! Now hold still!" (Sakura tries, but can't heal his leg.) "Shikamaru... you need to go to the hospital..."

"Oh great... This is such a drag!" (Shikamaru sprawls out on the ground.)

"Sakura... I'll take him to the Hospital... you go inside..."

"But Da-- Never mind... Take care Shikamaru-Kun."

(Sakura's dad picks up Shikamaru and puts him on his back and they head toward the Hospital.)

"Shikamaru..."

"Um... Yeah?"

"I know you love my daughter... and I know she loves you... she's been crazy about you since Sasgay or what's his face left...I know you won't do anything wrong to my daughter... right?"

(He tightens his grip on Shikamaru's leg.) "Y... Yes!! Ahhh!"

"And you won't hurt her will you?"

"Nooo!! Ahh... please stop!!"

"Remember... just cause you think I'm old... dosen't mean that I'm still not a ninja... In fact.. we're commrades...

(He lets go of his leg.)

"O..kay... ah...my leg..."

"Don't worry... It's just a minor fracture... That was a long fall... I'm surprised you survived..."

"... Me too..."

"And listen... If yu treat my daughter right... we can be best friends... but if you hurt her..."

"I think I got the picture..."

"Just making sure... Oh... and if you get her pregnet... You die... " (He then smiles and looks over his shoulder at Shikamaru, who is sweating.)

"Wha... "

"I'll kill you... " (Still smiling.) "Hahaha"

"Ha... ha... um... "(Shikamaru becomes nervous... more nervous.)

"But don't worry... I know you won't get her pregnet... You can have sex... but if she gets pregnet before marriage... you die... Simple... so follow it..."

(Shikamaru is sweating like crazy and is scared... of Sakura's father.)

"Well... We're here... let's get you admitted in beofre you begin halucinating from blood loss..."

"Th... Thanks..."

"No problem... Your cool with me... for now..."


	7. Stupid Naruto

The next day, Shikamaru is in a hospital bed, he just woke up to see Sakura covering him up with his blanket... Shikamaru acts like he's asleep.

"Sheesh... how does he always kick of the blanket... with only one leg?!"

(Shikamaru accidentally twitches his leg..)

"Shikamaru? Faking? Like at the Chunin Exams?"

"Okay.. you caught me..." (He opens his eyes.) "Hey... your in your nurse outfit?"

"Yeah... I have to work today... While you get to lay in bed allday... but since there arn't many injurys today... I am your personal nurse..."

"I like that sounds of that... are you my Naught... "(Shikamaru remembers his conversation with Sakura's dad.)

"Naught What?"

"Nevermind..." (Shikamaru's stomach growls loudly.)

"Oh your hungry arn't you? I'll grab you some breakfest, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Sakura-Chan..."

(5 minutes later, Sakura returns with a box wrapped in a pink hankerchief. Shikamaru remembered the taste of the food from last time and hoped it was the same.)

"Here you go Shikamaru... Hope you like it..."

Shikamaru takes it and thanks her and quickly opens it and he smeels a familar smell... It was always at his friend Kazuma's house... It was the smell of meat... there was a BLT sandwhich cut into triangles... but then he saw some Plums... It was Umiboshi... Sakura's favorite food... But Shikamaru can't stand it... But he takes a bite of the sandwhich...)

"So how is it?"

"The sandwhich is awesome!!"

"What about the plums... I made them myself."

(Uh-Oh... Shikamaru thought to himself)

"I'll try it..."

(Shikamaru takes a bite and almost flinches from the taste. But hides his disapproval.)

"It's pretty good..."

(Shikamaru was never one to hide something from hurting someone... but he didn't want to upset Sakura... who was taking care of him and was the one who feed him. But Shikamaru thought to himself... "Only 3 more bite and no more Umiboshi...")

"I'm glad you love my cooking... I'll make you more tommrow..." (Sakura smiles.)

("Oh great... more nasty plums... But if it makes Sakura happy...") "Okay..."

(Just then... Naruto walks in.)

"Hey Shikamaru... what happened!?"

"I fell Naruto..."

"You fell? Wow... one hell of a fall. Well I stopped by cause I thought you might not get many visitors."

"Well... You maybe right for once, Naruto..."

(Naruto sits in a chair close to his bed. Then Choji enters with a lunch wrapped in a Nara hankerchief.)

"Hey Shikamaru... You okay?"

"Yeah Choji... I'm allright..."

"That's good to hear... Hey your mom sent me over with this lunch for you."

"No... sorry... I already ate?"

"What, nasty hospital food?"

"No... Sakura made me lunch..."

(Sakura blushes and giggles.) "Yup... I did..."

"Allright then... I'll eat it then..."

"Hey Choji, let me have some!!" (Shouts Naruto.)

"No way... Shikamaru's mom makes the best food ever... Get your own..."

"Come on, give me some..." (Naruto reaches for it but Choji pushes him and he is falling, but grabs onto a cord... which is the one that is holding Shikamaru's leg up... It falls and hits the metal edge of the bed Shikamaru screams in pain.)

"Gggggggaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Naaaarrrruuuutttooo!!

"Ooppps..."

"Shikamaru! Are you allright?!" (Sakura grabs his hand.)

"G...Get Naruto...Out Of Here!! Gahhhhh!!" (Sakura turns to Naruto.)

"Narruuutooo! Look what you did to Shikamaru!"

"Um... Uh... Sakura... It's allright... I'm sorry..."

"Naruto... you should run..." (Chiji stands and watches while eating the lunch.)

"Sakuraa!! Please it was a accident..."

"Leave now!!"

"But..."

"Now!!"

"But..."

"Naruto!! LEAVE!!"

"Okay... I'm gone."

Naruto vanishes

"Well... I'm gonna go track down Naruto... he's probly hiding in a tree somewhere..." (Choji leaves.)

"Shikamaru... are you allright...?!"

"Yeah... I... I guess..."

"You should get your rest... take a nap... I'll be back at 7. okay?"

"Yeah... " (Sakura kisses him goodbye...and leaves.)

--

I don't know when it's gonna get... um... "Lemony" but it will happen... But I just thought of a awesome comeback against Sakura's Dad Shikamaru could use if he gets in a fight with him...


	8. Perfect Night

Shikamaru wakes up, it's pitch black in the hospital room... he feels something warm next to him... he begins to touch the warm "object" and notices it's sorta curved... in certain spots...

"What the hell?" He feels a soft spot.

Shikamaru then turns on the lamp with the other hand... the light turns on and he sees his hand on... Sakura's brest... but good for Shikamaru... she's asleep...

"Gah... Sakura?" He moves his hand... and Sakura talks in her sleep.

"Shikamaru... Zzz... Your so Zzz... Warm... don't move... Zzz... feels... so good... Zzz..."

"What?!" (Is she dreaming about me playing with her... brests?!")

Shikamaru calms down and turns out the light... he wakes up with Sakura still next to him at 6 A.M, the sun just came out, and stretches and yawns... and looks at Sakura... she is sound asleep... and Shikamaru puts his hand on her shoulder... and softly shakes her... she awakes...

"Huh? Shikamaru... your up early... *Yawn* That's strange..."

"Well... it's not easy to sleep with a cast... but... having you next to me made it sorta even..."

Shikamaru then smile sweetly

"Aww... you really mean that?"

"Of coarse..."

"Shikamaru... you troublesome boy... Hehehe"

A few days later... Shikamaru is discharged from the hospital with crutches, which never leave his side, just like Sakura. But, with Tsunade, being such a hard driver, commands Shikamaru do missions, even with his broken leg... After a long day of traing the new Genin, such as Konahamaru, he is exausted and annoyed from all the new genin from poking fun at his leg, as Shikamaru would say. Sakura walks him home.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry Tsunade is so strict..."

"It's alright, it's not like it's your fault..."

"I know... but I feel bad..."

As they are walking, Sakura begins to say something, but stops herself.

"Huh? What yah got to say, Sakura?"

"Um... well... my parents are gone on missions, and I don't like staying alone... would your parents care if I stay at your house or you sat at mine?"

Shikamaru feels a deep blush.

"Um... I don't see why not...."

They walk to Shikamaru's house and walk in, his father approached them.

"Hey Shikamaru, I need you too look after the house tonight... your mom's off visting family and I have plans with Inoichi and Choza... Just don't make a mess... Okay?"

"Yeah... Okay Dad..."

Shikaku leaves and Shikamaru and Sakura sit and watch a horror movie. It's Silent Hill. Sakura begins to freak out everytime something moves. She burys her face in his chest.

"Ahhh!!! Make it stop!!!" Shouts Sakura.

"What? Its not that scary... c'mon... Here..." Shikamaru puts his arm around Sakura.

"Shikamaru... I... think I..."

Just then, on the movie, the girl gets her skin torn off by Pyrimid Head, and he throws it at the people running away.

"Ahhhh!!! Stop, stop, stop!! Stop the movie!!! Please!!"

Shikamaru covers her eyes and kisses her, sweetly. To Sakura... it's silent.

"Shikamaru..."

"Sakura... I love you..."

They kiss for a few seconds... Then they go to Shikamaru's bedroom and go to bed after he movie is over... They change. Shikamaru is wearing boxers and a black beater. Sakura is Red underwear. They lay down next to eachother and lay with Shikamaru's chest to Sakura's back.

"Shikamaru... I love you..."

"I love you too... Good night, Sakura-Chan..."


	9. Traitorous Dog

A few weeks later, Shikamaru and Sakura were just outside the village, gathering medicinal herbs. Shikamaru's leg is mostly recoverd, only with sakura's rehabilitation and jutsu.

"Hey Sakura, This one?"

Shikamaru picks up and herb and dosen't relize it has thorns and puts 7 little cuts in his palm.

"Oww... Son of a...!"

"Shikamaru?! Wrong one, that's a special version of Ninja'a Wolfbane... it's thorns are poisenous..."

Shikamaru's face turns pale.

"Um... Please tell me you have some anti-poisen or jutsu or something..."

"Yes... Don't worry... I have some... Wait... Where is it?"

"Sakura... Don't play around..."

Sakura puts on some lip gloss.

"Sakura!!"

She kisses him.

"Um... That's fine and all... But I'm still gonna die!!"

"Relax Shikamaru... The antidote is in the lip gloss... just lick your lips..."

"Oh... Thanks..."

A few minutes later, a figure come into sight.

"Huh? That looks... Wait! Sas----"

"What?! It's him! Sakura... stay here!"

"But, Your not even fully healed yet!"

"Sakura... I don't want you hurt!!!"

"Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru pulls out Asuma's knuckles blades and runs at Sasuke, and is within 10 ft of Sasuke.

"Well... Shikamaru... Long-time-no-see..."

"Shut up, Traitor..."

"Now that's not nice..."

"Wait... Your acting diffrent... Your not Sasuke!"

"Aww... My dear Shikamaru..."

"Orochimaru!"

"So... How does this new body suit me?"

Shikamaru thinks to himself.

"There's no way I can win... I must stall for time..."

Shikamaru charges at Orochimaru and tries to slash at him, but he blocks it with his Grass Haliber. They are in a power struggle.

"Shikamaru... There is no chance of you winning..."

"Grrr..."

Then, out of nowhere, Sakura punches Orochimaru and sends him flying, but recovers in mid-air.

"Well... If it isn't Sakura, student of Tsunade... You pack a pucnh just like she does..."

"Shut up, Orochimaru..."

"Huh? Arn't you bothered by the death of your teamate?"

"Not one bit... I'm over him... That's traitorous dog got what he deserved..."

Orochimaru stares at Sakura.

"My My... You've grown to quite the combatant... Maybe I could use you..."

Just then, Orochimaru's neck extends and goes after Sakura, But Shikamaru slices at his neck and decapatates him. But, then there is a poof of smoke.

"It's just a clone." spoke Sakura, who is starting to shake.

"Sakura... calm down... I can see Anbu in the distance."

They hear a voice from nowhere.

"I'll be back... Sakura... and Shikamaru..."

The Anbu arrive and get their story and they go home.


	10. Wonderous Taste

Later that night, Shikamaru was sitting with Sakura, she is still scared. He has his arm around her.

"Sakura... It's alright, your safe now..."

"I know... But... The tought of him... shakes me down to the bone."

"But... I'm here... I would never let him do something to harm you... I'd put my life on that..."

"Really?"

"Yes... I wouldn't ever let anything harm you."

"...I feel a bit safer..."

She snuggles onto him, with her arms on his chest. She closes her eyes... And begins to shake a little.

"Sakura... How 'bout this... I'll stay awake all night, and watch over you... right here..."

"Okay... Thank you Shikamaru... I feel a lot safer."

A few a minutes later, she falls asleep. Shikamaru dosen't move at all, until 9 hours later, at 7'o'clock, Sakura wakes up, Shikamaru didn't sleep at all.

"Shikamaru? You really stayed awake all night?"

"Yes... All... Night..."

"You must be exausted... here... lay down... I'll wake you up at noon and make you some breakfest..."

"Don't have to say it..."

Shikamaru fell asleep. Sakura gets up and takes care of some errands. And at noon, She goes over to Shikamaru and kisses his forehead, He wakes up.

"Shikamaru... Wakey-Wakey Shikamaru... Time for breakfest..."

Shikamaru barely moves from the position he was sleeping in, sitting... and he falls onto his side on the couch.

She makes Bacon, eggs, rice, toast, orange juice, and milk. She puts the food on a tray in front of the couch and then sits next to him, while he's still laying down, and begins to play with his hair. He wakes up and sits up after a few minutes and begins to eat.

"So... How is it..."

Shikamaru's eyes light up.

"It's... It's better than anything... Sakura... your awesome..."

He eats everything after 10 minutes... and Sakura snuggles up to him again...

"Shikamaru... You really do love my cooking, huh? If you want... I could make you anything... at anytime..."

Shikamaru lays his head in her lap...

"Is that so?"

"Yes... You mean alot to me... and what you just did all night... you deserve a reward... and maybe... we should step our relationship up a..."

She notices that Shikamaru fell asleep...

"Well... it was ether the food or the lack of sleep..."

Shikamaru sleeps like a baby... using Sakura's legs as a pillow. She sits still and after a few minutes, kisses him on the forehead... He wakes up and stares into her eyes... Shikamaru then sits up a little bit... and kisses her... she puts her hands on his face and she then begins to french kiss him... Shikamaru, being surprised... blushes... then kisses her back. He begins to sit up more and forces her back... He is sitting straight up, her hands are on his face still... She then moves and sits on his lap, both's emotions are starting to run wild. She unzips her red overshirt, and is on;y wearing her black bra and tan skirt with black shorts. Shikamaru puts his hands on her hips and his fingers are just down the sides of her shorts, then... Sakura's dad walks in.

"Huh?! Sakura?!"

Sakura gasps

"Dad!"

Sakura covers herself. Shikamaru looks at her dad and gets a feeling of fear... a deathly feeling.


	11. Inner Sakura

Shikamaru is sitting on the couch and Sakura is standing looking at her dad. Shikamaru is looking the opposite direction, sweating... and to him... it feels like time has stopped... He is staring... lifelessly. He thinks to himself

"No... No... Shit! This feels like a genjutsu... but it's just fear... Time feels like it's stopped... Sakura..."

Sakura's dad walks over and grabs Shikamaru and Sakura by the wrists.

"You two... what were you doing...?"

"N-Nothing!" Yelps Shikamaru.

Sakura pulls her arm away.

"We wern't doing anything! Besides... I'm sixteen... turning seventeen soon! So who cares if we were doing something... Cha!!"

Shikamaru thinks to himself

"Oh no! No Sakura! No... Her rebelous side,Inner-Side) is taking control..."

Sakura's dad glares at her.

"Sakura? You stand up to your own father?"

He steps closer to her, she gets nervous. But dosen't budge.

"Sakura.......... You've really grown... You and Shikamaru can do what ever you want... But... if he gets you pregnet... "

Shikamaru and Sakura stare at her dad...

"What?!"

"Umm... we wern't expecting you to say that, Mr. Haruno."

"Huh? What do you mean..."

He then looks at his watch.

"Would yah look at the time? I have to go... bye..."

Sakura then plops down next to Shikamaru... both are confused... But at the same time... both are out of the mood. They just sit there...

"I'm confused beyond belief..."

"Yeah... Well... Hey Shikamaru... I'm gonna take a shower........... You can join me if you want."

She walks away. Shikamaru's eyes widen. Then he just freezes. And he walks toward the bathroom.


	12. No Self Control

Shikamaru hurries to the bathroom, and opens the door to see the shower on and the room is very steamy. He sees a skinny, blurred image behind the shower door. He lets down his hair and takes off his shirt.

"Shikamaru... C'mon in... It's so warm."

Shikamaru takes his pants off really fast, and almost falls in the process. He is fully undressed, and gets in the shower, closes the door and turns around to see the beautiful figure of the nude Sakura Haruno.

"Shikamaru... come over here... I feel lonely..."

Shikamaru walks over and wraps his arms around her...

"Sakura..."

"Ohh... Shikamaru... not much self-control..."

"Huh? How do you expect..."

"Nevermind..."

She kisses him... and they atart to make out... and both 's "emotions" are running wild... both are becoming more more "Kinky"

Shikamaru french kisses her... He then grabs her tight... boths body's are in full contact...

"Shikamaru... I love you..."

"I love you t... Gah!"

Shikamaru "loses his cool"

"Ahh!" Sakura moves out of the way...

"Your scrubbing down the shower... Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru punches the wall, softy.

"Damn it..."

"No self control , huh, Shikamaru...?"

"It... was... a accident..."

"Well... you better last longer then that our first time..."

Sakura winks. They just take a shower together... Shikamaru wash her... She's having fun...

"Shikamaru... Give me your hand...

She grabs his hand and forces it to... Below her waist... to pleasure her... Shikamaru is reallly surprised...

"Sakura!?"

"Shikamaru... Come on... (Inner Sakura: You Better Not Literally! Cha!)

Shikamaru relaxes and plays with her...

"Shika... maru... that feels so... good..."

Shikamaru begins to concintrate...


	13. Weak Spot

Shikamaru is playing with Sakura... and she giggles for a second... Shikamaru, being the genius he is, knew that means that it is good, but not good enough... Shikamaru dosen't waste any time, he changes his method and attacks her... "Weak Spot"... Sakura feels Shikamaru's hand move from the earliy targeted spot. She knew what was gonna happen. Shikamaru's soft gentle hands grace Sakura's "Weak spot." Sakura's legs nearly give way to her weight, but she catches herself. Shikamaru thinks to himself...

"I wonder if Neji ever used this "Chakra point"..." Shikamaru chuckles slightly.

Sakura hears this and thinks Shikamaru thinks she's weak... Inner Sakura thinks to herself.

"He must think I'm weak... But I won't give in... Cha!"

Sakura tries her hardest to hide her "feelings" But Shikamaru's fingers won't ease up. Shikamaru has another thought.

"I thought of a jutsu, One Thousand Years Of Pleasure!"

Shikamaru can't hide it, he bursts out laughing. Sakura hears this and loses her concintration and gives ay to temptation. She lets out a loud, whining moan. Shikamaru hears this and stops everything beside his hand movement.

"Sakura? Um... Having fun...?"

(Oh and sorry for not explaining the position, Shikamaru is behind Sakura, and his arms ar around her waist.)

Sakura is tatally still...

"Shikamaru... I want you to... "Finish the job"..."

"What?!"

"I want you to finish me, if you can... Cha!" Sakura thinks to herself... "Damn it Inner self!"

"Shikamaru... I mea..."

Shikamaru is kissing her neck and two fingers are "Using her weak spot", and the other two are exploring her insides"

"Shi... Shi... Shi..."

"Sorry... To late to stop..."

Shikamaru goes all out... and Sakura hides her moans as well as she can, but her atempts go to no avail...

"Shikamaru!!!"

Sakura's back begins to arch, and her head is on his shoulder... She is enjoying herself...

After a few minutes of this non-stop-onslaught of Sakura's body, her will gives way, and she loses all control. She screams and moans at the same time, then she "oses her cool"

She almost collapses, but Shikamaru holds her up. She is panting. Shikamaru brings his hand up to his face. (Oh and they arn't directly in the water.)

He sees its wet, alot.

"Hey Sakura..."

She looks and Shikamaru licks his fingers.

"Your not kissing me until you wash your mouth out with mouthwash..."

"Aww... Fine... oh and Sakura..."

"What?"

"You taste delicous..."

"Eww... Shikamaru! C'mon..."


	14. Bonus Chapter: Kazuma & Shikaru

_A few days later, Shikamaru is sitting in his room, playing Guitar Hero 5 (Guitar Hero dosen't exist in Naruto, but I don't care...^^) and he's playing "Looks That Kill" by "Montly Crue" when his friend Kazuma climbs through the window._

_(Kazuma is my own made up person, he's 21)_

"Hey Shikamaru..."

_Kazuma removes hsi boots and sits in a bean bag chair._

"Hey What's up Kazuma... Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah... About what?"

"Sasuke and Orochimaru"

"As the leader of the Anbu Black Ops... I'm not offically aloud to say anything... but... who cares about rules and regulations... Well... Sasuke has been taken over by Orochimaru his immortality jutsu... Sasuke is dead besides his shell of a body... and Orochimaru could take on anyone... even Tsunade... Well... except me of coarse... Ha... If you see him... just yell... and I'll come running..."

_Shikamaru notices someone in a black jacket with red clouds standing on the window ledge. He grabs a kunai off the groung and quickly throws it at the Akatsuki member. Kazuma catches the kunai..._

"Kazuma?!"

_He looks at Shikamaru and smiles..._

"Hey, Hey, Don't be so blood thirsty..." _speaks Kauma while he smiles._

_The Akatsuki member removes the hat and reveals it a woman with black hair, and and a slashed sand headband. _"Shikaru... It's been some time..."

"Yes... Yes It has... Kazuma Kiryu..." _She glares at him. Kazuma looks at her with a smile..._

_She steps down off the widow ledge and walks toward him... Kazuma just stands there and she keeps walking toward him._

"Kazuma!" _Shouts Shikamaru._

_Kazuma keeps staring... and he walks at her and grabs her and trys to kisses her... but she blushes and pushes him away._

"Kazuma! What the hell!? Couldn't you wait, you perv." _Shikamaru looks surprised..._

"Wait... You two..."

"Yep... are dating..." _Says Kazuma._

"But your an Akatsuki member, and your the leader of the Anbu... isn't that like.. forbidden?" (The woman is Shikaru Shizuka.)

"Well... Yes, like I said, who cares about rules and regulations?" _Says Kazuma._

"Yeah... It's quite the thrill..."

"And what if Tsunade finds out...?"

"She already knows... Shikaru isn't as involved as the other in the whole Naruto thing... she usally runs off and does her own things..."

"Yeah... and on one mission... Me and Kazuma were forced to fight... the first time we met... Kisame almost crushed his head..."

"That was 3 years ago... I was 18... and not as strong... Give me a break... I could crush jabber-jaw with one arm tied behind my back now."

"You two are quite strange... total opposites.... And what's with the one fang? Shikaru?"

"I'm half vampire... You have a problem with it...?" _Shikamaru snarls her fang._

"N-No... Not at all..." _Shikamaru is confused._

"Shikamaru... I heard about you and Sakura... a bit flat chested in my opinion... but... hey... what the hell?"

_Shikaru coughs..._ "A-Hem"

"Oh... um.... But that dosen't mean its a bad thing... small brests arn't that bad... I mean... Shikaru looks fine..."

"Excuse me!? I'm not that flat! Theres nothing wrong with the way I look, Kazuma!!"

"I know... but... I..."

"Jerk..."

"But I..."

_Shikamaru thinks to himself._ "Man... he's whipped as hell..."

"Shikamaru... me and Kazuma... are leaving..." _says Shikaru..._

"Yeah... I'll see you later..."

_Shikaru drags him away._

"Sheesh... what weridos...."

* * *

_I created Kazuma, and Shikaru is the creation of someone once very important to me._


	15. Irresistable

Shikamaru and Sakura get out of the shower, and Shikamaru dries off Sakura with a towel, and he is on his knees, drying off her thighs, and he is looking right at them. His mouth begins to water, and he playfully bites her thigh. She sorta jumps in suprise.

"Shikamaru?"

"Um...."

"Shikamaru... What are you doing...?"

"Your legs are so... beautiful... I couldn't resist..."

Shikamaru licks her thigh... and licks upwards... and is at where her thigh and her hip meet.

"Shikamaru... It aches so bad... can you get rid of this ache? My brests ache also... Shikamaru... please can you help?"

Shikamaru looks at Sakura...

"Sakura... I don't think I should..."

"Please..."

Sakura sits on the sink. Shikamaru looks at her... and goes over to her... and begins to curess her "weak spot" with his tounge. She moans a little.

"Shikamaru... Yes..."

Shikamaru keeps going, relentlessly... Sakura begins to really moan.

"Shikamaru... Stop..."

Sakura's back begins to arch, and she is turning red... and She is losing it.

Shikamaru using his tounge to penetrate her, she begins to tap his shoulder, and sakura loses control, Shikamaru's tounge is soaking wet

"Sakura..."

"Shikamaru, I love you..."

"I love you too."

Just then... the door opens and they hear a woman screaming.

"Sakura! Shikamaru!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope yah like it... and if yah wanna find me on myspace for more info on my fanfics or me... the Name is "Daniel Honecker" and chose the one that says D-Rock or Cpt. Scraggles... lol And be sure to read the next chapter coming soon... and thank you for reading ^-^!


	16. Doomed To Fail?

"Sakura!? Shikamaru!?"

"Ino!!?" Shout's Sakura and Shikamaru.

"What the fuck!? Oooh... your gonna get it when your parent's hear about this..."

Shikamaru and Sakura cover them selves up with towls.

"No! Ino!"

Shikamaru grabs her by her wrist when she tries to walk away...

"I won't let you, stop trying to ruin people's lives!"

Shikamaru grabs her by both her wrists, his towl falls, and he's... um... pointing at Ino... She blushes brightly...

"Shit!"

Shikamaru covers himself up...

"Ino... please...!" Shouts Sakura.

"Sakura... Shikamaru... your kids still... you need to knock this shit off..."

"We're not having sex!!" Exclaimed Shikamaru.

"But your pretty close to it!"

"Why do you care so much!?"

"Because I'm your friend, Shikamaru... I admit... I like you, and I wanted to date you, but if you wanna date billboard brow instead... fine, But I don't want to see your guys relationship get fucked up, if you have sex... you could ruin everything..."

Shikamaru and Sakura are silent...

"Ino... that won't happen..."

"Bullshit! Look at Hinata and Naruto, or Ten Ten and Lee... it happens everytime... please, I don't want to see you guys hurt..."

"Ino... I'm happy you care but..."

"But nothing, Just shut up, listen to me for once Shikamaru!!! I love you and I want to see you happy... so if you have sex... I'm telling you mom and dad, Shikamaru...

Just then, the front door opens and Sakura's mom walks up, behind Ino...

"Sakura!? Shikamaru!? Ino, what's going on here!?"


	17. Punishment? Pt 1

Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino are looking Sakura's Mom in the eyes, all are frozen, and Shikamaru and Sakura feel like their bodies are dead and they are having a cold sweat.

"Sakura and Shikamaru! What are you doing!? Ino, would you like to explain!?"

"Um... You see... um..."

"Mom..."

"Quite Sakura... Ino... what happened...?"

"Well... (Thinks to herself an then speaks.) I spilled some pop on both of em, and Shikamaru just got out of the shower, and Sakura was about to get in..."

Sakura's mom gives her a suspicious look.

"Why would both of them be naked at the same time? Care to explain?"

"Well we're in a huge hurry, we have to get to Lady Tsunade, like now..."

Sakura's mom looks very suspicious.

"That's a lie. Sakura, Shikamaru, I know what's going on."

"Mom! We didn't do what you are thinking..."

"Maybe not, but you did take a shower together."

Sakura and Shikamaru are totally silent and frozen...

"H... How'd you know...?" asks Shikamaru.

"I was a kid at one time to, Shikamaru. Sakura is just like me, and I know how I act. It's what I would have done at that point in a relationship."

"Are we in trouble, mom?"

"Hmm... Well..." Sakura's mom stops...


	18. Punishment? Pt 2

"You guys need to see the error of your ways. Sakura, your not aloud to see Shikamaru for a month, in fact, you won't be aloud to see any boys. And Shikamaru, I don't want to see you **_Anywhere_** near my daughter... Do I make my self clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, now if you would please take your cloths and leave."

Shikamaru grabs his things and leaves, still in only a towel. Ino leaves with him, and they go back to his house. Shikamaru looks very aggitated as their walking to his house. Including the fact that he has no clothes on, just a towel.

"Shikamaru... Are you all right?"

"**No**.. I'm not alright! What the fuck!?"

"Calm down, It'll be alright."

"What are you talking about!? I can't see her for a month!"

"Just chill out, it's not the end of the world!"

"For you it isn't! But for me---"

"Shut up Shikamaru... It's one month... Then you can see her all you want! So get over it!"

"Fuck you, Ino..."

Shikamaru storms off to his house and slams the front door behind him, he then goes into his room and gets dressed. He's is very pissed off and is laying on his bed.

"What the hell!? Why does this have to happen!?"

He puts a pillow over his face.

"I'm gonna go insane!"

He falls asleep after 45 minutes of anger, and dreams about... you guessed it, Sakura... But there's a problem, Ino's there too...


	19. Shikamaru's Fantasy

(**_Warning_**, was listening to _**SlipKnoT**_ while writing this...So It's a little different, if you don't like it  
tell me and I'll fix it.)

Shikamaru is sitting in the hot spring, Sakura is sitting on his left, and wearing a Blood red colored Bikini, (And since it;s his dream, she fills it out more.) and to his surprise, Ino's sitting on the other side in a Violet bikini.

"Shikamaru is there anything I can do? For you or... To you?"

"What the fuck!? Ino, what are you doing here?"

"I dunno, it's your dream, I'm just here to make it _**"pleasurable"**_

"Um... Sorry, but fuck that noise! Your not my girlfriend, getthe hell out of here!"

"Why? Dosen't having Ino here too, fufil your fantisy?"

"Um... again, fuck that noise. I'm not that type of guy..."

"What if I kissed Ino..."

"**_Fuck NO! Don't you fucking dare! That's a nightmare, not a fantisy!"_**

"What!? Wouldn't Sakura kissing me arouse you?"

"Again, Fuck no! She's mine, not yours... no back off!"

"Well, Sakura? Shall we?"

They lean in to kiss and as there about to, Shikamaru wakes up screaming

"**What The Fuck!? **What is wrong with me!?"

He gets up and walks into the kitchen and grabs a drink, and walks into his dimmly lit room, and is startled by his **_SlipKnoT _**poster, and drops his glass of water.

"Shit! Fucking poster..."

He lays down on his bed and looks out the window, for three hours, and he falls asleep, it's 9 p.m.


	20. All The Way

Shikamaru wakes up and it's 1 a.m. Shikamaru has a moment of courage. He jumps out his window and lands gracefully, and then runs to Sakura's, sticking to the shadows. He arrives there and jumps up to her window and is hanging by the ladge. He pulls out a kunai and breaks the lock and opens the window. He climbs inside. Sakura is laying in her bed. He walks over and gets on top of her on his knees. He kisses her, she lets out a quiet moan.

"Shikamaru... What are you..."

"Shh... I can't be without you..."

He keeps kissing her. She goes along with it. And before you know it, they lose control of their... feelings. Shikamaru is still on top of her. He's being very gentle, and being very careful. Sakura is blushing very brightly, and is moaning quietly. Sakura is enjoying it, normally it would hurt, but Shikamaru is being very gentle and calm.

"Shi... Shi... Shi..."

"Shh... quiet Sakura..."

Shikamaru and Sakura are being very quiet. Sakura is enjoying herself. She is really getting into it.

"Sakura... Your..."

'Just... don't stop."

They keep going at it... Shikamaru is starting to "lose his cool"

"S... Sakura..."

"Shhh... J...Just keep... g...going..." (Moans)

"S... Sakura!"

"Shik... Shikamaru..."

She is moaning pretty loudly, Shikamaru is covering her mouth with his hand. She then peaks out and screams, and Shikamaru "loses his cool" Both are panting, Shikamaru is still on top of her... Her face is bright red. Shikamaru is blushing.

"Sakura..."

"Shikamaru... I love you..."

"I love you too..."

They lay next to eachother... Sakura rests her head on his chest... and naturally, they fall asleep... The next morning... Sakura and Shikamaru wake up to a rude surprise...


	21. Sakura's Revenge

Shikamaru and Sakura wake up to hear banging on Sakura's door. It's Ino. Shikamaru and Sakura hurry to get dressed, and Shikamaru jumps out the window, rolling when he hits the ground to soften the impact. He hi-tails it away from her house. Sakura opens her bedroom door and Ino hurries in.

"Where's Shikamaru, I saw him come in here last night. Where is that lazy dog!?"

"He's not here... He was here last night, but for only, like five minutes."

"That's a lie, Sakura!"

"I'm not lying! Shikamaru isn't here!"

"Stop lying, I know you two had sex you slut!"

Sakura turns red with anger and puches Ino on the right side of here hace and she falls to the ground.

"Don't ever call me a slut again!"

Ino is on the ground, ready to cry but she's holding it in.

"S...Sakura..."

Ino's face is very red where Sakura hit her. It's bleeding too.

"I am sorry Ino, But please leave my house."

Ino hesitates to get up and walks away out of her house, she is very hurt, emotionally and physcally. Sakura feel's a little remorse, but feels too good from last night to be upset.

Shikamaru makes it home and sees his dad sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey Shikamaru... Where were you last night? Your mother's angry about you sneaking out. Your lucky she's not here right now. I know you want to Sakura's, and I know what happened between you two..."

"Bu---"

"Now listen... I personally don't care... But your mother will blow a gasket if she finds out. So... As long as you don't blow it... Your safe..."

"Whew... Thanks dad..."

"Eh... No problem... I was doing the same thing at your age and my dad did the same for me... So I'd be a hypocrit if I busted you..."

"Well... Thank you again dad..."

"Don't mention it..."

Shikamaru goes to his room and lays down. He thinks about last night...

"Whew... Last night was awesome... I wonder what Sakura thought of it..."

Little does he know... Sakura is also laying down... Thinking about the night before... and little does he know... She loved it...


	22. Troublesome Kakashi

A few weeks later, Sakura's off groundation, and Shikamaru and Sakura are on a date and they run into Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto runs up to them and Kakashi slowy walks to them too.

"Hey Sakura! It's been a while..."

"Well, I've been grounded... As in not allowed out of the house except for missions..."

"Oh... Why were you grounded... What did you get caught having sex or someting...?" (Sarcasticlly)

"N-No... Of coarse not..."

Kakashi notices the hesitation in her voice...

"What about you Shikamaru? I haven't seen much of you either..."

"I'm a Jonin, what do you expect? I had mission where I had to be a leader... Of coarse as a Genin... You wouldn't know anything about that..."

"Hey... Shut up Shikamaru... I'm entering the Chunin Exams this year, and I'm gonna win..."

"Well I'll be proctering them this year also... Better show your leadership skills..."

"All right that's enough taliking now... Let's run along Naruto..."

"All right. Bye Sakura...."

Naruto runs off and Kakashi slowly walks past Shikamaru and Sakura...

"Shikamaru... Just don't get Sakura pergnet... She is still a young ninja witha lot of potential... Don't ruin that by knocking her up... Okay?"

"Wha---"

Shikamaru and Sakura both blush...

"ka... Kakashi? How...?"

"Sharingan-Cha..."

Kakashi walks away...

"Great... now Kakashi knows too?"

"Don't worry Shikamaru... He won't say anything... We can trust Kakashi-Sensei..."

"I hope your right..."


	23. Bonus Chapter: Kazuma & Isaac

Shikamaru and Sakura are on their date, and go to a upper-class resturant. Shikamaru's been saving up to take Sakura here. Shikamaru and Sakura sit at a table in the back near a rock fountain. A young woman walks up and asks for their order.

"How can I help you?"

"Um... Yes... Can you get me some Umiboshi as a appetiteser?"

"And get me some vinger seaweed"

"Yes... No problem..."

The young woman walks away.

"So Shikamaru, what would you do if you did get me pregnet?"

Shikamaru was drinking a glass of water and almost chocked on it.

"W-Well...I would be responsiable for what I did, and raise the child."

"Well, Thank you, I just wanted to know... What would you want to name it if it was a boy, or if it was a girl?"

"Well, for a girl, I think Sophia sounds good, I know it sounds a little amaricanized, but I like it..."

"Hmm, it sounds cute, but I like I want it to sound like it's normal around here..."

"Hmm... Well..."

Just then Kazuma and a tall guy with one metal arm walk in and sit down next to them.

"Hey Shikamaru..."

"Hello Kazuma..."

"This is your date?" Kazuma looks at Sakura.

"Yes, this is Sakura Haruno the most beautiful girl in all of the fire country."

"Yes, I can see how beautiful she is... Nice to meet you Sakura..."

He holds his hand out and she gets the message, she grabs his hand. He kisses her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sakura..."

The guy with the metal arm smacks Kazuma over the head.

"Calm down Romeo, She's sixteen, that's a five year diffrence... Besides, I don't think Shikaru would appriciate you hitting on the Haruno girl. She would kill your scrawny ass..."

"Um, please don't tell Shikaru, Isaac."

"I won't, unless you piss me off..."

Sakura thinks to herself.

"I wonder what it would be like to have a guy whipped... Cause that Kazuma guys is really whipped..."

"Well, how have you been Kazuma?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Well, Orochimaru has escaped my grasp again, I fear, he'll be showing up in the hidden leaf soon..."

Everything goes dead silent...

"Sakura..."

"Yes Kazuma?"

If you see him, run, don't try to be a hero, if you can signal me or Isaac, everything will be okay... But don't try to be a hero, and Shikamaru..."

"If you must protect Sakura... be careful... I know what it's like to have soem one you love die..."

There's a pause then Kazuma smiles brightly.

"It's not easy to get over, so don't be a pussy, but don't pull a Narutoo either..."

"A-Alright..."

"Let's go Iassc."

Kazuma and Isaac leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac has powers very similar to Kazuma except he control Fire. He's a legendary elemental ninja too. Sorry about the filler chapter, I had writers block... ^^ I'll make it up to the few fans I have, espically you, Fairy Of Anime, who is the best fan I've ever had. Thank you for reading.


	24. Love At Sunset

Shikamaru and Sakura's food comes out and they begin to eat. It's a rat6her romantic dinner. Shikamaru is feeding Sakura in a romantic manner. Both are enjoying themselves very much. Shikamaru grabs a plum and holds it in his mouth with his teeth. Sakura leans over the table and bites it out of his mouth while kissing him. She giggles and blushes. The sun is starting to set. They go to a nearby beach, and relax on the sand. Sakura has her arms around his chest, and her head is on his chest.

"Shikamaru... your so warm... I can hear your heartbeat... It's so comforting..."

Shikamaru plays with a few strands of her hair.

"Your hair is so soft."

"Thanks... (sigh)... The sunset is so pretty..."

"Not as pretty as you, Sakura..."

"Aww... such a sweet talker..."

"Yep..."

"Loser..."

"Hey, thats's no way to talk to the person you love.."

"Sure it is..."

"Yeah... sure it is..."

Shikamaru kisses Sakura, and gets ontop of her. Sakura begins to blush, and her hormones are starting to run wild. Shikamaru takes off his Jonin Vest, and his shirt. Sakura begins feeling Shikmamaru's chest and abbs, which are of decent size, he seems to work out sometimes. Shikamaru then unzips her shirt, and he sees a pink bra. Which, luckily for Shikamru, it opens fom the front.

"Shikamaru..."

"Sakura..."

_Read__Below__Please_Fairy_Of_Anime____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the cliff hanger... I'll write more soon... Hope you like it. "Fairy Of Anime", since your such a wonderful fan, I would like to write a tribute chapter, send me a message about Shikamaru and sakura and I'll write a chapter about the info you give me, such as something you want to happen...


	25. Sakura's Mind Games

Shikamaru unhooks Sakura's bra and he looks at what he has revealed, looks up at Sakura's beautiful face, pauses then smiles a carefree smile at her.

"W-What's so funny?"

"Well... Just, your brests are so cute and small."

Sakura blushes and looks slightly angry.

"Hey, don't make fun of my body."

"I wasn't, I think your small brests are perfect. I love them."

Sakura blushes wildly.

"Why do you always say that? Your so strange."

"Why am I werid?"

"Most guys are obsessed with large boobs, and you are such a oddball, it's just strange."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but..."

"Well..."

Shikamaru lightly cups one of her brests.

"They are so soft and warm. I can almost feel your heartbeat."

"Shikamaru, you wierd-o!"

She moves his hand.

"What Sakura!? I was playing around."

"Sure."

"Don't be like that..."

"I will be like that..."

"What with the attitude, Sakura?"

Sakura dosen't say anything.

"Sakura..."

She just stares into his eyes.

"Sakura!"

Again, Sakura says nothing. Shikamaru just stares into her eyes. Both are 100% still. After 2 minutes, Sakura begins to b;ush and smile.

"Shikamaru, your normally a genius, but when it come to women, your clueless."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You couldn't figure out that I was playing with your mind."

"Humph."

"Oh, come on Shikamaru. It was a joke."

"Sure it was..."

Sakura kisses Shikamaru, and they begin to make out. Sakura moves his hand onto her brest and he lightly cups it. They make out for 10 minutes then Sakura's "hormones" begin to yern for Shikamaru to be one with her. She unzups hir skirt, and and pulls down her underwear, and just as she does, Shikamaru gets up and makes himself proper.

"W-What are you doing, S-Shikamaru?"

"Well, next time you want something like this from me, maybe you shouldn't tease me, cause I can tease right back."

"That is so unfair!"

"Heh, troublesome girl."


	26. Beginning Of The End

After a few more minutes of torturing Sakura, Shikamaru fulfilled her needs, and later that night, Shikamaru and Sakura are walking down the beach, it's now 11:00 p.m. They walk till Midnight, then head to Shikamaru's house and she spends the night with Shikamaru. This'll be the first time they sleep togther. (without fear) The next morning. Sakura gets up early and cooks Shikamaru and his parents Breakfest. Shikaku and Yoshino wake up 30 minutes earlier than Shikamaru. They sit in the kitchen with Sakura. Shikamaru walks out of his bedrrom in his boxers and pass everyone walking to the bathroom and dosen't relize it.

"No offense but your son is so oblivious sometimes..."

"Yeah we know, don't we Shikaku?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

"Father like son I suppose."

"Yeah, your right Sakura."

Shikamaru comes back and walks right by thme and still hasen't noticed until he gets to his bedroom door, then notices the scent of cooking food.

"Who's cooking?"

Shikamaru turns around and see's everyone.

"Since when have you guys been sitting there?"

Sakura and Yoshino's voices sync up

"So oblivious, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looks at them witha puzzled, creeped out look.

"Sakura here decided to come over here earliy in the morning, and cook your lazy butt some breakfest."

Shikamaru feels a little nervous.

"Yeah, come over early." Shikamaru laughs nervously.

Shikamaru goes into his bedroom and gets dressed, then comes out and eats breakfest with Sakura and his parents. The food is dilicious. Yoshino copliments Sakura on her cooking, saying it's better than her own. Later after breakfest, Shikamaru and Sakura go out and sit ontop the very large walls that surround the Hidden Leaf. There they sit and relax, until Shikamaru feels the haie on the back of his neck stand up. Sakura notices his face fills with dread.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?"

"I... I have a bad feeling..."

"Of what..."

A figure appears behind them. It's Orochimaru.

"Of me my dear." Orochimaru kackles evilly.

"Orochimaru!"

Shikamaru jumps up and uses Shadow Possession Jutsu, but he evades it. Orochimaru tears off his face to reveal Sasuke's face.

"Now, now Shikamaru. Are you happy to see your old comrade. Sasuke?"

"Your not Sasuke!" Shout Sakura.

"Besides, Sasuke was a traitor, he betrayed the Hidden Leaf, he got waht he deserved."

"Such harsh words you speak about your ex-commrade. I like it."

"What are you doing here, Orochimaru!?"

"I'm here to destroy the Hidden Leaf, and I have tricked those fools of the Akatsuki to help me."

"How!? They hate you!?"

"They think I'm Sasuke, one of their commrades. (Evil Laugh) It was so easy. As we Speak, Pain and those other fools are entering the village and are about to...

Orochimaru is interupted by a large explosion not to far away.

"Looks like the party has started."


	27. The Ultimate Sacrafice

Explosions keep going off in the background. Orochimaru is laughing, and Shikamaru is standing in front of Sakura while making a handsign. Orochimaru runs toward them and Shikamaru's shadow turns into tenticles and tries to stab Orochimaru, who dodges to the left and in now infront of Shikamaru. He grabs Shikamaru by the neck and slams him to the ground. Sakura tries to punch him, but he grabs her fist and flips her onto her back. Shikamaru legs sweeps Orochimaru, but Orochimaru catches his balance and dodges backwards. Shikamaru and Sakura get up.

"Oww... That hurt."

"Sakura, when I count to three, run as far away as you can, don't stop, don't look back, just find Kazuma and don't stop running till you do."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Run away, find Kazuma, he'll protect you"

"What about you!?"

"I'm gonna stay and fight till the very end."

"I can help!"

"There is no point of **_Both_** of us dying. You can still survive, if you run."

"What about you!?"

"I will stall him long enough to let you escape."

"But you'll die!"

"That maybe true, but as long as you survive, my death won't be in vein."

"I won't let you throw your life away! I'm gonna stay and fight!"

"Over my dead body..."

"If I don't leave you..."

"Then It'll be over **_Our_** dead bodies... If one of us should live, it should be you! I'm willing to sacrafice my life for you. Don't let my sacrafice be in vein."

"I'm not leaving without you!"

Shikamaru sees Orochimaru preparing a barrier jutsu.

"I'm sorry..."

Shikamaru pushes Sakura and she falls on her back, and Orochimaru casts the barrier jutsu, effectivly splitting him and Shikamaru from the rest of the world. Sakura is watching through the barrier,

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!"

Sakura is punching the barrier, and it's having no effect. Sakura is crying, and sitting just outside the barrier. Shikamaru is facing Orochimaru, knowing that he won't be walking away from this fight, light a ciggerette, and pulls out Asuma's blades. Ready to fight to the death.


	28. Death Of A Hero?

Shikamaru is looking right into Orochimaru's eyes and gets the feeling he's being hunted. He relaxes and calms down, and preps himself for the worst. He meditates quickly and thinks of a stratagy, and is now prepared to take on a member of The Legendary Sannin. Orochimaru charges toward Shikamaru, who uses Shadow Sewing Jutsu and sends at right at Orochimaru. But Orochimaru dodges the shadows and is right up in Shikamaru's face, but Shikamaru's shadow turns into a humanoid figure, a figure that resembles Shikamaru. (This jutsu is from Ultimate Ninja 2 & 3, I don't believe he uses it in the show.) The shadow punches Orochimaru and a second one appears at his feet and punches him in the stomach. Then the two shadows wrap around Orochimaru and tear him in half. The two halves fall to the ground, then reconnect.

"Hah-Hah, Shikamaru, I'm immortal. I can't die. Your jutsu are futile."

"That's what you think!" ("He dosen't relize that I'm just stalling for time. But Sakura isn't running, she's just watching.")

Shikamaru's Shadow Impersination Jutsu stays active for a few minutes, so the three Shikamaru's charge toward Orochimaru, with a barrage of hits, but Orochimaru just blocks every single hit. Then Shikamaru punches Orochimaru with a chakra charged punch that when even blocked, sends a chakra shockwave through Orochimaru's body, that's strong enough to shatter bones. His arms become momentarily paralized, but Orochimaru thinks his arms are useless, again.

"What have you done!?"

Shikamaru thinks to himself.

("Nows my chance!)

Shikamaru 's shadows grabs Orochimaru by the arms, and the real Shikamaru focuses his Chakra to the strongest extent possable, which quadruples the legnth of Asume's blades, and slices Orochimaru's arms clean off. Orochimaru screams in pain. Shikamaru steps backwards.

("Maybe I was strong enough to take down Orochi...")

Shikamaru feels an extreme pain in his chest and can't speak. When he loks down, he sees Orochimaru's Grass Haliber pericing through his chest. Orochimaru's arms reconnects to his chest.

"Heheheh, My dear Shikamaru, did you really think you could even hurt me? I'm immortal. Yet you defy me anyway."

"Gahhhhhh! O-O-Orochi... maru..."

Shikamaru is bleeding heavily, and his his hands on the blade, trying to pull it out, while screaming in pain. Sakura, watching this, is crying more than ever.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Noooo! Shikamaru!!!"

Sakura is pounding on the barrier as hard as she can. But to no avail. Orochimaru walks toward Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I will have to complement you on your use of Jutsu. You were a good opponent, if only you could actually harm me with them."

Shikamaru has moved the blade three inches, but the pain is so ferice, he can't move it anymore. The blade is between Shikamaru's lungs, and if moved up or down, he will lose his ability to breath. Shikamaru is crying not becasue he knows he is dying, but that he couldn't show Sakura how much he loves her.

("Sakura... I love you so much...")

Shikamaru looks over at Sakura, then Orochimaru grabs his face and makes him look at him.

"Because you were such a entertaining opponent, I'll make Sakura's death quick and painless... heh-heh-heh."

Shikamaru grabs Orochimaru's Shirt and pulls, Orochimaru bends over and goes along with it.

"I-If... Y-y-you tou-ch her, I-I-I'll fu-fucking kill y-you..."

Orochimaru laughs evily.

"Even near death, your fighting spirit still Shines through. I'll have to crush it."

Orochimaru pulls the blade till the hilt is touching his chest.

"Heh-heh, so fun..."

Shikamaru's eyes begin to fade, and his grip on life is loosening, he knows this is his end...


	29. Workings Of Destiny

Orochimaru grabs Shikamaru by the face again, and looks right into his eyes, sand laughs manically.

"You know for such a young child, you show more promise than Kabuto... It's a shame your going to have to die here... Heh-Heh-Heh. Maybe Sakura can be one of my test subjects after your death..."

Shikamaru spits in Orochimaru's face.

"F-Fuck you... Orochi-maru... "

He wipes the spit from his face.

"You inncolent little fool!"

Orochimaru twists the blade a little, tearing up the flesh inside him. Shikamaru screams in agony. Shikamaru grabs onto the blade and tries his hardest to stop it... But can't even budge it. Shikamaru thinks to himself.

"I can't do this much longer... maybe if..."

Shikamaru tries to make a handsign, but can't fight through the pain.

"D-Damnit... I can't even form a handsign..."

"Heh-Heh-Heh, it's like watching an injured animal struggling to fend off a predetor... So entertaining..."

Shikamaru looks into Orochimaru's eyes.

"Y-You can burn in hell..."

"On the contrary, I will never die, I will never see the after-life... I will live on forever."

"S-sure... keep telling yourself that..."

Orochimaru twists the blade a little more...

Sakura gets up and punches at the barrier, over and over, until finally a crack appears. Sakura keeps hammering at the wall untill a larger crack appears. She punches even harder until the barrier shatters. She rushes toward Orochimaru and tries to punch him. Orochimaru dodoges the blow, and teleports backwards. Sakura uses a jutsu to remove the sword painlessly. Shikamaru falls backwards.

"Shikamaru! Stay with me..."

Shikamaru puts up a thumbs up.

"Orochimaru..."

Sakura is crying.

"Hmm? Such power is one small punch... You really were trained by Tsunade..."

"That's Lady Tsunade to you... I won't let you ruin the lives of everyone in the leaf... even if it costs me my life..."

"Why won't you just let me set your village free and usher them into the after life?"

"Your an monster Orochimaru..."

Orochimaru appears behind Sakura with his sword."

"This monster will be ending your life."

Orochimaru swings his blade at Sakura and you hear a scream, but it's no Sakura. It's Shikamaru. Even Orochimaru is surprised.

"The body replacement technique!?"

"Shikamaru!?"

Shikamaru has the sword stuck in his shoulder. He traded places with Sakura.

"Gah... I h-h-have used the last of my chakra... I'm done...'

Just as Shikamaru finishes his sentence, The Anbu Black Ops and their Leader, Kazuma, appear and surround Orochimaru.

"Your time is up... Orochimaru..."

Kazuma unsheaths his katana, and goes after Orochimaru, who flees.

"Till next time, Shikamaru..."

Orochimaru disappears. Sakura catches Shikamaru, and tries to heal him, but to no avail.

"Shikamaru... your gonna be fine..."

His eyes begin to dim...

"Stay with me... Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru tries his hardest to stay awake.

"Shikamaru, we're taking you to the hospital."

Shikamaru begins to lose his grip on life.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Shikamaruuu!"

Two weeks later, Sakura is attending a funeral, Sakura is wearing all black. She is crying, staring down at a casket.

"Why did Orochimaru have to attack the Hidden Leaf? Why did he have to ruin peoples lives?"

Sakura is weeping uncontrollably.

"It's okay Sakura..."

"..."

Sakura looks up...

"It'll be allright... Don't worry... He's in a better place..."

"I'm just so glad you managed to survive... Shikamaru..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end of the first book, and don't worry, I will be writing more, most likely it will be a 3-5 book series.  
If you liked this Just search up "Shikamaru And Sakura: Intelligent combination II", which will be put up very soon!!! Thank you all for reading...

-KingShikamaruNara


	30. Epilogue

Shortly after the funeral, Shikamaru and Sakura go back to Shikamaru's house. The funeral was for Tonbo Tobitaki. (He was the proctor whose eyes were covered with bandages during the Chunin Exam Preliminary) He was good friends with Shikamaru. Shikamaru hasn't fully healed and really shouldn't be walking around. It has been three weeks snce the attack. With the help of a riskey surgery and the medical genius Tsunade is, Shikamaru managed to walk away on his own two feet. It seems Orochimaru tricked the Akatsuki into helping him and now the Akatsuki know about what he has done, so they will now be after Orochimaru's head. Shikamaru knows that he needs to get stronger... and Sakura now knows how much Shikamaru loves her. They both relize this is ment to be. Shikamaru and Sakura will be together for a very long time...

-The End

* * *

Book Two is well on its way... ^^ keep reading!


End file.
